


A Flower in her hair

by Masqueradewitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradewitch/pseuds/Masqueradewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little ficlet I came up with for a prompt by Sherlolly over on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Flower in her hair

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet I came up with for a prompt by Sherlolly over on Tumblr.

Molly Hooper giggled as she followed the others in the hula they had learned just an hour before. The resort she was staying at was stunning, and Molly herself had embraced the look of the island. At the moment, she was wearing a crimson tank top and skirt, with a huge tropical blossom tucked in her loose hair over her right ear. Mycroft had arrived at Bart’s with the itinerary just three days before for the trip and would not take no for an answer. It seemed to be a trait of Holmes men, to make decisions for her and expect her to simply nod and obey. The hula ended to a great deal of applause and Molly took her bow with the rest, blushing madly as she made her way to her seat for the luau. As she neared a small trial toward the beach, a strong hand encircled her wrist and pulled her into a strong chest. Molly gave a little gasp and tensed before she looked up into familiar blue-green eyes.

“Sherlock!” she gasped, flinging her free arm around his neck. The supposedly dead consulting detective released her wrist to wrap his arms tightly around Molly for a moment before pulling back slightly to look at her.

“You look lovely Molly,” he said in a low voice, the hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Molly’s own lips curved into a wide grin as she looked up at him.

“Is it safe for you to be here? Are you done?” she asked. Sherlock gave a short nod, his eyes still tracing over her form. A slight furrow appeared on his brow and his fingers came up to trace the blossom in her hair.

“It is perfectly safe Molly. I am nearly finished, there remains only one or two things I need to do before I can return home. This color suits you, but this is wrong,” he remarked, pulling the flower from behind her right ear and sliding the stem behind her left ear. Molly flushed at his touch.

“Actually Sherlock, in Hawaii, wearing a flower behind your right ear means you are single. The left means you are taken,” she replied. Sherlock’s fingers had not left her skin, and were now tracing her jawline, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

“I know. This is much better. Are you enjoying yourself Molly?” he asked, one hand sliding lower on her waist to draw her closer to him. Stunned at this strange change in the man she had loved from afar for years, she simply nodded.

“It was lovely of Mycroft to arrange this for me, but he never said-you did this!” she realized, catching the pleased glint in his eyes.

“You once mentioned how you had dreamed of visiting Hawaii, but never had the money for such a vacation,” he replied. Molly stared up at him in shock.

“I haven’t even thought about Hawaii for years! You remembered that after all this time?” she asked. Sherlock’s gaze focused down on her, and Molly felt the long fingers on her jaw slide back into her hair.

“Molly, how many times must I tell you before you believe me? You are very important to me. You are my pathologist, and I hope, simply mine,” he whispered right before he lowered his lips to hers. Molly was lost in the feel of Sherlock’s arms around her, her lips on his, and his words echoing in her mind. When they finally parted, Molly’s lips were stretched in a wide smile.

“Sherlock, you silly man. I have always been yours,” she murmured, fingers threading through the hair at the back of his neck. A satisfied smirk appeared on Sherlock’s face.

“Always something I miss,” he replied, meeting her lips once more.


End file.
